A Bad Dream
by davis-baker
Summary: ‘It’s a bad dream,' Brooke keeps telling herself, ‘Just a bad dream.’ But every time she lowers her hand to her stomach, she realizes it’s not a bad dream, it’s reality. I guess this is an AU of season 4. What if Brooke actually was pregnant in season 4?
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Dream 

**A/N - I have no idea why I'm being an idiot and writing more and more new stories (this will make like my 7th in progress, NOT including about 3 which I'm not sure I'll be continuing), but all these ideas keep coming to me, making me want to write new things. So please review telling me your thoughts on this, thanks! If you don't want me to continue let me know...**

Summary:

'It's a bad dream', Brooke keeps on telling herself, 'Just a bad dream.' But every time she lowers her hand to her stomach, she realizes it's not a bad dream, it's reality.

This is my version of what season four would be like if Brooke actually was pregnant. So it's sort of I guess an AU of season 4. Please enjoy! Brucas, as always!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 -

It has to be a bad dream. A nightmare. It just has to be. Right? There's no possible way that she could be pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby. Right? Please let it be a nightmare. In a few minutes she'll wake up and realize how stupid the dream was. Except she didn't...She just sat there, on the cold, tiled floor of Rachel's bathroom, spitting her dinner out.

Brooke wiped the beads of sweat that were forming off her forehead, getting up and moving towards the sink. She put some toothpaste on the brush and jammed the stick in her mouth quickly, trying to rid herself of the horrendous taste. Maybe it's just a false alarm. Just the twenty-four hour flu or something. It has to be, it really just has to. Pregnant with Lucas' baby? Please. There's just no way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just to make sure, not that she believes she 's pregnant, Brooke picked up a _few_ pregnancy tests at the pharmacy. Why not one? That way, if the first one's results reveal something she absolutely doesn't want to know, she could go to the second, hoping it would bear other news, and so on...

She quickly ran into the bathroom, locking the door. It's an amazement that Rachel doesn't know or suspect anything yet, or does she? Well, whatever, it's not time for that now. Brooke opened the first box, reading the instructions thoroughly, making sure she didn't miss one word. She then took a deep breath and took the stick out. This was it...

She sat on the side of the bathtub, counting down the minutes and seconds that would reveal if she was carrying a real human in her. Okay, here it goes...5...4...3...2...1...um...-1...-2...-3...okay, okay fine! With a final deep breath she slowly moved her hand to the sink where the test lay and then picked it up, still not looking. 'Just look at it already,' She told herself. And then her eyes moved towards the symbol that would determine a very important thing. And there it was. A thick, blue line. A blue line...wait...no...that couldn't be...no...there was no way! But there she sat, looking at such a hideous blue line. Who knew a line could be hideous? Well, I guess when it tells you something you absolutely don't want to hear, then it's hideous. Just on reflex, her hand extending flinging the _hideous_ stick towards the wall, landing on the floor with a thud. No! This just couldn't be! Her hands quickly fumbled to open another box. This time without counting down to the negative numbers, as soon as the time was up she looked. And there it was again. The ugly blue line. It was like a ghost, always going to be there to haunt her. But it has to be false! It has to! 'Face it Brooke, you're pregnant!' She kept on screaming inside her head, but she didn't want to face the truth. She can barely handle herself at this age, how the hell is she going to be able to handle her plus a baby?! She sat up against the wall, the newest stick now on the floor. As her eyes began to tear, she glanced over at the bag with the rest of the tests. It's pointless now to take those. Most likely she's pregnant and there's really nothing she can do about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke sat, rocking back and fourth, wishing it was two years ago. Before she met Lucas. She can't be pregnant now. They just broke up! She walked out of his room and he didn't do anything to stop her...not a thing. And now he's going to get together with Peyton. No! Why does everything happen to Brooke?

"Um...Brooke?" Brooke's sobbed were interrupted when Rachel's voice boomed through the bathroom door.

"What?" Brooke snapped.

"Are you getting out anytime soon?"

"Um...I'm sorta busy right now?"

"Well I just need to get in there for a little bit..."

"Rachel, I'm really busy," Brooke said, furiously wiping away her tears, standing up and opening the door the tiniest bit, "I'm really busy." She whispered as she stood face to face with Rachel.

"Oh," Rachel said seeing Brooke's teary, blood-shot eyes, "Yeah, take your time." Rachel said, closing the door. Though Rachel's not exactly the _nicest_ girl, she sort of feels bad for Brooke. Surprising, right?

Rachel walked over to the couch where Brooke's cell phone lay, she quickly searched the phone's phonebook and found the number she was looking for.

"Brooke, hey."

"Haley, it's me, Rachel."

"Oh," Haley said somewhat less enthusiastic, "What do you want?"

"Look, you know I normally wouldn't call you but I think something's wrong with Brooke. She's been in the bathroom for awhile...crying."

"I'll be there in a minute." Haley immediately said, hanging up.

Though, before, Haley and Brooke weren't exactly best friends, over the past few months their friendship grew. When Haley returned from tour it was Brooke, and Brooke only, who treated her normally. Everyone else acted as if they were her enemies. Brooke even let her room with her. They became extremely close. So if there's anything Haley could possibly do to make Brooke feel better, she'll do it.

Haley arrived at Rachel's house, ringing the bell.

"Haley...upstairs, the one to you left." Rachel said pointing to the staircase.

"Thanks." Haley mumbled, making her way past the red-head.

Haley tried the door but it was locked, "Brooke...It's me," After a few seconds Brooke opened the door letting Haley in, then closing it once again, "Oh my god, Brooke, what's wrong."

Brooke reached on the floor and picked up the stick, letting Haley get a look, Haley gasped.

"Brooke..." Brooke bursted into a fresh round of tears, thrusting herself into Haley's arms. This definitely isn't a bad dream. It's not a nightmare either...it's reality.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I know that this wasn't much, but I just wanted to get the storyline out. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Dream

**A/N - Wow, thanks for the reviews! There were 14 of them which is so awesome so please, keep it up! I am incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in over a month! I know I said I would update over my spring break...which was, like, a very long time ago, and I didn't. I am SO sorry. I've been extremely busy with school work and have had writers block on all my stories. I hope people are still interested! Please forgive me!!!! **

**(Also, check out my new Brucas stories, 'Always', and 'Mix Tape')**

**Once again, SOOO sorry!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 -

"Brooke," Lucas ran after the brunette, "Come on, Brooke, just wait."

"_Haley, I can't be pregnant, I can't be." Brooke shook her head violently as her tears continued to run down. _

"_Brooke, it's going to be okay. I promise you you'll get through it," A few minutes of silence passed where only the sobs from Brooke could be heard, then, "Brooke, are you going to keep the baby?"_

"_I...I...I don't know." Brooke sobs became heavier as she replied. Truth is, in the past three hours or so since Brooke took the test, she wasn't even thinking about keeping the baby or not._

_You would think that would be the first thought of someone whom gets impregnated unplanned. But no, not Brooke. Her first thoughts were how would she be able to tell Lucas. He was probably off somewhere with Peyton having no idea what was going on with Brooke at the moment. _

_It had been an hour since it was confirmed that Brooke was indeed with child. Within the first hour since Haley arrived, Brooke demanded they go to a twenty four hour clinic just to be sure. I mean, the test could be incorrect, right? No, not right._

"_Brooke," Haley whispered as she stroked Brooke's hair, "You should call Lucas." _

"_Okay," Brooke managed to say hesitantly through sobs, "But, maybe I should wait until tomorrow, it's, um, getting pretty late, and he might be asleep and um-."_

"_Brooke," Haley cut off her best friend's rambling, "You got to call him, sweetie."_

"_I know." Brooke muttered. _

"_Here," Haley said as she took Brooke's cell phone out of her purse, "I'll be outside, you call him. Okay?"_

_All Brooke did was nod. Haley left the room as Brooke's numb fingers touched the key pads dialing the once familiar phone number. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

_And it kept on ringing._

"_You reached Lucas and I'm not here right now. Leave a message and..." The voice mail went on for a minute or two as Brooke impatiently waited for the beep, but before the 'beep' came on, someone picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" Lucas answered groggily._

_Brooke froze. She didn't know what to say._

"_Hello? Brooke? Are you there?" _

_And then she hung up before her sobs become louder._

_After three attempts from Lucas trying to reach Brooke, Haley returned with a cup of water._

"_Here," She handed the glass to Brooke as Brooke accepted it, "Did you tell him?" _

_Brooke thought about what to say for a second before nodding._

"_Yes." _

"_And?"_

"_We're, um, we're going to talk about it tomorrow," Brooke quickly said before moving on to another topic, "Haley, you should go home. It's getting really late and...I don't want to keep you here."_

"_Brooke, I don't mind. You're my friend and I'm worried about you."_

"_Yeah, I'm worried about me, too. But really, you have your own problems with Nathan about the whole accident and really, thanks but, I think you should go."_

"_Brooke..." Haley started._

"_I'll be fine." _

"_You sure?" _

_Brooke took a deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks." She gave Haley a hug as some more tears escaped her eyes. _

_As Brooke heard the door downstairs close, she sighed heavily as she buried her face in a pillow. How was she ever going to build up enough courage to tell Lucas?_

_As if on cue, her phone began to ring again. She lifted it up as she saw the caller i.d., 'Luke'. She through the phone on the floor and the annoying ringing stopped. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Good morning, Lucas." Haley said as she walked into the café. _

"_Hey, Hales. How's Nathan?"_

_Haley sighed, "He's been better. How are you?"_

"_I've been better too. Ya know, me and Brooke just broke up and..."_

"_But you're going to be there for her, right? Because she really needs you."_

"_I'll always be there for her. But, I really don't think she wants me to be around these days."_

"_She's just scared right now. But you're both going to be okay. You guys will get through it."_

"_Get through what?" Lucas asked confused._

"_What?" _

"_Get through what? What are you talking about?"_

"_What are you talking about? You know what I'm talking about..."_

"_Actually I don't."_

"_What are you talking about? You know that Brooke's pregnant."_

"_Brooke's pregnant?" Lucas asked as his eyes practically jumped out of his eye sockets._

"_You didn't know? She said she called you."_

"_She did call me...but then she hung up... She's pregnant?"_

"_Lucas, I shouldn't be telling you this, I just thought she did already. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh my god." Lucas put his hands over his mouth. Brooke's pregnant! _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Brooke took a deep breath as she walked into the halls of Tree Hill High. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Lucas. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Please let it not be Lucas. Please not Lucas. Please.'_

_Phew, it's Haley._

"_You didn't tell him." Haley whispered venomously into Brooke's ear._

"_Haley, not now."_

"_Well now he knows."_

"_What? Haley, tell me you didn't."_

"_I didn't mean to but I thought that you told him so I asked him about it."_

"_Haley!"_

"_Brooke, I didn't know."_

"_It was none of your business in the first place!" _

"_I cannot believe you're actually mad at me."_

"_I think I have a right to be."_

"_You know what. Fine. You live your life in denial, keep this baby a secret-."_

"_You think you can lower your voice?" Brooke said as random students started staring at the two. _

"_Oh look," Haley said as she spotted Lucas walking towards them, "It's Lucas. I'll give you two privacy."_

_Brooke tried escaping but Lucas quickened his pace and quit up with her. _

"_Get away from me."_

"Brooke," Lucas ran after the brunette, "Come on Brooke, just wait."

"No, I need to go."

"Class starts in fifteen minutes, you don't need to go anyway."

"Please, just get away from me."

"Brooke, we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Brooke responded quickly as she kept on walking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she could tell he was hurt.

"Why?," She replied, and for the first time turned around and stared him in the eyes, "Why, Lucas? Because I'm so scared. Because we just broke up and you're going to be hooking up with Peyton. And because, we're both only eighteen, we're not ready for this at all." She said all in one breath as her eyes welled with tears.

"Brooke..."

"That's why, Lucas, that's why. Good enough answer?" She finished and walked away.

For now, she would be in denial. She furiously wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Baby? What baby?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I know that wasn't as good as the 1****st**** chapter, but hopefully it wasn't a huge disappointment. If people are still reading this, and new people who have just started, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks SOOO MUCH! I promise the wait won't be as long as the last!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for the all the great reviews! You guys are the best! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Thanks:) **

**Btw, huge shocker at the end of the chapter (well at least I think it's shocking and very unexpected!) Enjoy!**

**(I'm in the middle of writing new chapters for my other stories and the sequel to the one-shot!)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 -

"Ugh, shut up." Brooke currently was sitting on the couch, a tub of ice cream in one arm, a televison remote control in the other, as she raised the volume of the tv trying to tune out the ringing of her cell phone. It had been ringing for about half an hour now and Brooke only checked once to see who it was. Lucas, of course. And the only reason he had been so persistent on calling the whole time was because Brooke hadn't answered once. She would've turned off the phone or at least put it on silence but it was all the way across the room and she was way too lazy and comfortable to get up.

He knew that she knew he was calling because:

A) He had even followed her home the whole way from school trying to get her to talk to him. (He failed miserably)

And B), He knew his Brooke and she never went anywhere without her cell in hand.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Rachel appeared in the doorway, "I swear to god, if I hear 'Stolen' one more time I will kill myself." She muttered under her breathe as she threw Brooke her cell phone, urging her to answer the goddamn thing.

"Thanks." Brooke responded as she dropped the remote, giving her a free hand, and then lowered the volume on the phone so the Dashboard Confessional song was now nowhere near audible.

"Aren't you going to answer it," The redhead asked curiously, hand on one hip, "It was Lucas."

"Exactly." Brooke responded as she dropped the phone on the pillow that lay on the couch she was occupying. She then went back to flipping the channels.

"Okay look," Rachel moved over to Brooke, pushed her feet off making her sit up, and took a seat, "I know we don't talk about many things, well okay, we don't really talk at all. But, I know something's going on. Sitting in the bathroom for long periods of time -and Brooke I know your makeup doesn't take _that_ long-, weird visits from Haley, barely talking in school, ignoring Lucas' phone calls. Shall I go on?"

"Nothing's wrong, Rachel."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. I'm not."

"Well I guess," Rachel picked up Brooke's cell, "I'll just have to call Lucas and find out."

"Rachel..."

"Hmmm...," She fixed the volume on the phone, "I see your phonebook...Now where is Lucas? Oh, I see him...Call." She clicked a number on the keypad.

"Rachel, please..."

"Ringing, ringing."

"Okay, fine!," Brooke shouted, "I'm pregnant." She finished off in a whisper.

"Wow. You know I wasn't really going to call him." Rachel showed the phone to Brooke showing nothing but the wallpaper.

"Great. Now you know." Brooke said trying to control her tears.

"It's Lucas' I assume."

"Yup." She nodded as she tried not looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Oh, right. You two are broken up aren't you?"

"You are really not helping." Brooke gave off a small laugh as a tear trickled down her left cheek.

"Sorry. But you know, you two are eventually going to have to talk about this. How you're going to deal with the baby and all."

"I don't even know if I'm keeping it."

"What? Does Lucas know? Well, that's actually a stupid question if you two haven't spoken."

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" Brooke put her head in her hands as she groaned.

Rachel felt so out of place. Her and Brooke weren't really good friends. How could she help her?

"It's going to be okay, Brooke." Rachel whispered as she patted Brooke's back awkwardly.

Brooke looked up. Her eyes filled with tears. "Thanks." Her voice cracked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Lucas. What's wrong?" Karen pulled out a chair in the kitchen for her son to sit on.

"Well...Do you remember what happened around a year and a half ago with Brooke and the whole pregnancy scare?"

"Lucas..."

"It's not a scare this time, mom."

"Oh, Lucas." Karen gasped as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Mom, I know you're mad but believe me we both didn't want this to happen. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, you two should have been more responsible."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry but..."

"Look. You two are older now, maybe not much, but you are. And I think you two will do the right thing. And I'll be here for you two, I will."

"I have to go talk to her. She's been ignoring me the whole day. I just don't know what to do."

"Go. Go talk to her."

"Thanks mom. I love you." He stood up and gave her a hug.

"I love you, too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, come on, answer the phone." Lucas mumbled to himself as he sat in his car which was parked right outside her house.

"I give up." He muttered as he stuck his phone back in his pocket, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

He had to talk to her. So if it meant going face-to-face, which was last resort, he'd do it. He'd have to resort to plan B.

He pushed the doorbell and waited a few seconds. No response. Another ring. Again nothing. He then resorted on pounding on the door.

"Brooke, I know you're in there." After bruising his hand for about two minutes Rachel appeared.

"Hey, Lucas. Here for me?" She giggled with a wink.

"Yeah, you wish."

"I knew it was too good to be true. Anyways, Brooke's upstairs," She finished with a serious tone, "She's hurt, Lucas."

"I know. Thanks." He pushed past her and ran up the stairs.

"Brooke, can I come in?"

"No." He heard a muffled reply.

"Brooke...I'm coming in."

"What do you want?" She looked up from her pillow and saw him.

"What do I want? Brooke, we gotta talk about this. You're pregnant!"

"Really, I didn't know."

"Brooke..."

"Lucas, this can't be happening. We're broken up. We're seniors in highschool. We're most likely going off to separate colleges. We're only eighteen."

"I know, but this just happened and it's not something we can control. I mean, you're most likely keeping the baby and it's something the two of us are going to have to get through...together..."

"Lucas..."

"And," He cut her off, "I'm going to be here for you and the baby Brooke. We're going to need to stick together. So...," He took a deep breathe, stuck his hand in his pocket as Brooke gave him a questioning glare, "I'm asking you, Brooke Davis, to marry me." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a cheap ring you could buy from one of those toy machines.

"Oh my god." The words escaped Brooke's mouth. And it wasn't a happy oh my god either...

"What?!" She finally said when she realized what was happening.

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" He stared at her, his blue orbs directly on her brown ones, anticipating an answer. She stared back at him, wide-eyed.

Oh. My. God.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Surprised? Lol. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Bad Dream

Chapter 4 -

"Ms. Davis, the doctor is ready to see you now."

Brooke looked over to Haley who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked her.

Before Brooke responded she took a deep breathe as she her fingers played with the corners of the old issue of _People_ that was occupying her hands. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"_What?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Lucas, we can't! Are you crazy?" She shook her head disbelievingly. Was he seriously proposing?_

"_Look Brooke, I know you're scared. We're young but I'm going to be here for the baby, I'm not gonna be like Dan. We're gonna have to be together for this kid."_

"_For the kid..."_

"_Well yes, we're not together anymore."_

"_Lucas," She turned her head away from him, "We can't get married." _

"_Why? Brooke..."_

"_Well for one you don't love me anymore." She paused for a second. She hoped that he would say something like 'Brooke, that's not true' or 'I'll always love you'. But he didn't. He just sat there, waiting for her to continue. "And, I don't think," She gulped and stared at his deep blue eyes, "I don't think I'm going to be keeping this baby." _

"_What? You're having, an, um, an abortion?" _

"_I made an appointment for tomorrow." She whispered. _

_But he heard. _

"_Brooke...We need to talk about this."_

"_Lucas, there's nothing to talk about."_

"_Can you stop? Stop being like this, Brooke!"_

"_Lucas. We can't raise this baby! When would you be able to help me out? When would you be able to see the kid? In between dates with Peyton? Have our kid growing up seeing their dad raising another kid, feeling like their father doesn't love them as much? I mean c'mon."_

"_Sounds pretty familiar, huh? And my mom did it Brooke! Same age. Same thing. Except I'm not like Dan, Brooke, I'm not!"_

"_Well Lucas, I'm not Karen Roe either. I'm not ready for this. Now, if you're going to support me, my appointment's at one-thirty tomorrow. Meet me here at one. If not, then I guess this is bye." Brooke whispered lightly as she tried not to cry. Not in front of Lucas, no. She quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut._

_Lucas jumped a bit as the sudden sound of the slammed door expanded in the air. _

"_I guess this is bye." He mumbled as he stuck the plastic ring back in his pocket. _

"_Bye, Brooke." _

Her pink stilettos clicked as they made contact with the marble floor.

"What room?" She asked the woman at the front desk. She was ready...

_Brooke stood out in the pouring rain as she rang Nathan and Haley's doorbell for the umpteenth time._

"_Coming, coming!" She finally heard a muffled voice come from inside._

"_Who the hell is here at twel-." Haley stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a drenched_ _Brooke standing out in the rain looking miserable._

"_Hi." Brooke waved as she shivered._

"_Oh my god, Brooke. Come in."_

"_I'm sorry, for coming here like this but I needed to talk to somebody."_

"_No, it's fine...You can ring our doorbell at twelve in the morning anytime you'd like." Haley laughed. _

"_Thanks," Brooke gave her a sad smile, "So where's Nathan?"_

"_Oh, he's sleeping."_

"_Is he doing a bit better?"_

"_Yeah, he's getting there." _

_Awkward silence then filled the room._

"_Haley?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Oh, Brooke, don't worry about that. It was my fault. It's not my business. It's yours and Lucas's and it was out of my position to start anything."_

"_No, Haley. It was by accident. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm just stressed you know?"_

"_It's fine, Brooke. Really." Haley replied and gave Brooke a towel to dry herself off. _

"_I have something to ask you." Brooke said hesitantly. _

"_What's wrong? Well besides the whole thing that's going on..." Haley added quickly._

"_Tomorrow I have an appointment at the clinic..." Brooke started slowly._

"_Of course I'll go with you." Haley gave her a warm smile and took her hand as she responded knowing exactly what Brooke wanted._

"_Thanks." _

"_But is this what you really want? You told Lucas?"_

"_Well, he's not so keen on the idea. And honestly," She paused thinking of the right things to say, "I'm not so sure I am either. But, I feel that if I don't go through with this, in the future I think that like we'll be holding back our dreams whatever they may be. And we'll end up regretting it. Well Lucas, anyway, not me. I'd love my kid. But, it doesn't matter. We're both not mature enough for this. I can't do this by myself, I can't."_

"_Karen did." _

"_I know Haley, I know! God, he said the same thing. But I'm not Karen! I'm not! I'd just really like it for someone to understand where I am coming from. And to just be by my side!"_

"_Brooke, calm down. I am. I am with you. I just want to make sure that you're positive about what you're going to do."_

"_I am, Haley. I am."_

"_Then I'm here for you, Brooke."_

"102." The woman gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Brooke managed to put on a weak smile.

"_Brooke, you ready to go?" Haley and Brooke had been sitting in the car for twenty minutes now. 'Just wait.' Brooke always replied. Where was Lucas? Why wasn't he here?_

"_Brooke, it's one-fifteen. We're going to be late."_

_Brooke glanced at the clock in the car as it flashed to 1:16. _

"_Fine. I'm ready." _

"Hey Peyton." Lucas sighed as he walked into her room.

"Oh, hey Luke. What's wrong?" She turned off her webcam and turned her attention to him.

"Well, it's just Brooke."

"Oh, Brooke." Her face fell at the mention of her ex best friend's name. She wasn't sure if her face fell because it brought back painful memories of their fights...or...because a boy she really cared for was talking about a girl, that unfortunately wasn't even her.

"She's pregnant Peyton."

"Oh, wow, Lucas..."

"And right now, I'm probably making the biggest mistake of my life."

"What do you mean?"

"She's getting an abortion...I really care about her so I should be there for her, despite how much I am against what she's doing. God, I am such an idiot."

"When was she leaving."

"One. It's too late."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke Davis?" A doctor walked in the room as Brooke put down a pamphlet she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm doctor Adams." The slender woman offered her hand. Brooke timidly shook it. "You're scared?" She asked.

"Very." Brooke spoke quietly and shook her head.

"That's to be expected. Before we begin, are you aware of the risks?"

"Yeah, I, um, read it in the pamphlet." She picked up the paper and waved it loosely as she spoke and then placed it back down.

"Good. So any questions?"

"Um, yeah, actually. But it isn't really a medical question. More based on what you know about other patients." Brooke paused.

"Go on."

"Have you ever had a patient come back to you and tell you they regret aborting the baby?"

"Truthfully Ms. Davis, I have. And, I don't like to tell my patients this because I really shouldn't say anything that could possibly change their minds, but, if it were my baby, I would decide to keep it in a heartbeat. I have three beautiful kids at home, the first I got pregnant with at a very young age much like yourself but I truthfully don't regret keeping him. He's a pain in the ass, but I don't." She laughed which made Brooke laugh through her tears.

"Would you, um, would you mind if I look through this information one more time?" Brooke wiped away her tears.

"Sure. I'll give you a few moments." Doctor Adams walked out the door leaving Brooke to read on more.

Brooke turned through the pages and as each page went by she flinched more and more. She realized that not only would this hurt her physically, but it would hurt her emotionally too. She can't go through with this. She can't.

"Made up your mind?" The doctor walked back in as she snapped a pair of rubber gloves on her hands.

"I can't do this..." Brooke trailed off as tears ran down her face.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. I can't go through with this. Thanks for all your help. Sorry to waste your time."

"Believe me, you just made me a very happy doctor. You didn't waste my time."

"Thanks. For talking about it with me."

"No problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm proud of you, Brooke." Haley said as they were driving home.

"Thanks. I just couldn't go through with that. I'd regret it in the end. And...Lucas will be happy now."

"You gonna call him?" Haley asked as she drove the car down Rachel's block.

"Maybe I don't have to." Brooke mumbled as she saw Lucas standing right in front of the house.

"Go. Go talk to him. You'll be fine."

"Okay. Thank you, Haley, for everything. You're the best."

"Your welcome. Now go."

"'Kay. Talk to you later."

Brooke took a second to compose herself and then opened the car door.

"Hey." She heard Lucas' voice from a distance.

Now or never Brooke...

"Look, Brooke. I'm sor-." But before he finished she was already in his arms crying.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry."

"Brooke...Brooke, what happened?" He lifted her chin up and stared in her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luke, about the way I've been acting."

"Brooke, it's okay."

"No, no, Lucas, it's not. I don't care if you're with Peyton, it's none of my business who you're with anymore."

"Brooke, it's fine. I just wish I came with you today. I should have been there for you."

"Lucas...I didn't go through with it."

"What? You didn't?"

"I couldn't." She started to sob louder.

"Brooke, I'm going to be here for you, I promise. I promise you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay so that's the end of chapter 4. Good? Bad? Leave a review! Please??? Thanks!**

**-----Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey people. Sorry for the delay but I was finishing up school which ended today. So now that summer is officially here for me, I plan on updating all my stories more frequently and possibly making some new ones. But then again I have camp and I go there early and don't get home 'til around five but, whatever, because it's summer I get to stay up later and I'll work on my stories. **

**(Oh, and check out my new story 'Starting Over'. It's Brucas, as always!)**

**So please read, enjoy, and review. (Maria, you better review! Lol) **

**Sorry for my rambling, now onto Chapter 5 ...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke squinted her eyes and held a hand over them to prevent them from the early sun's rays. She let out a yawn as she positioned herself upright. It was then she realized she wasn't in her nice comfy bed. Instead she had slept in some weird position on the couch where the television remote control had been jammed into her back from her tossing and turning in the middle of the night.

"Hey you're up." Her head jerked up when she heard his voice.

"You stayed the night?"

"Yup. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He responded as he handed her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Can't," She pushed her hand away from the mug, "Bad for the baby."

"Right," He trailed off as he placed the second cup down on the coffee table, "Look, I think we really need to talk."

"Yeah," Awkward silence passed before Brooke spoke again, "Okay. Listen. I know we're like not together anymore but we have to do something for this baby. Our baby. I mean I can't raise this kid by myself while you're off with somebody, probably Peyton," She added the Peyton part quickly, "And then our kid will see you with your other kids and it will be like Dan all over again and..." Brooke rambled on all in one breath.

"Brooke, Brooke, calm down. I'm not gonna let you raise the baby by yourself. I'm going to be here for you. Okay? I would never do that. No matter what happens, and no matter who we end up with, I'll always be here for this kid. And Brooke, I'll honestly always be here for you, too," She smiled at his sincerity before he continued, "But...I need to know something..."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, how do I know it's mine? You have been with other people."

"Oh my god," She stood up, "I can't believe for an actual second I thought we might be able to give this relationship another shot." She started walking out the room.

"Brooke. C'mon! It was just a simple question."

"Lucas," She turned on her heel quickly and stared him in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes, "I can't believe you're doubting me like this again. Believe me, if it wasn't yours I'd tell you." She then wiped her tears off and turned again up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke sat on her bed hysterically crying, reading last week's issue of People. Once she heard the door shut downstairs she figured it'd be safe to cry. How were they supposed to make this work? They weren't together, he might be with Peyton right this moment, and to top all that plus more off, once again he thinks that maybe the baby's not his. Just like junior year.

And to think, just before he asked that horrid question he was being all sweet about how he'd always be there for Brooke. What kind of shit is that when a second later he asks her if it's his kid. So, let's just say it's not, it was just some random's. If that random left Brooke and she needed help from Lucas would he say no because it wasn't his kid. Would that _'I'll always be here for you too, Brooke'_,no longer apply?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Peyton." Lucas replied glumly as he walked into Peyton's room.

"Well, this feels like deja vu. What happened now?" Peyton asked as she minimized something on her computer screen.

"Ya know Peyton," Lucas said walking towards her, totally ignoring the question she asked, "With all the podcasts you release, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a stalker." He joked.

"Haha, very funny Lucas. So anyway, what's wrong this time?"

"Well, I sorta screwed up."

"What else is new?"

"Hey!" He said as he jokingly pushed her backwards.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey mom," Brooke spoke into the phone, "Yeah, I know I haven't called in a while. Sorry. Um, I was wondering if I could possibly come live with you and dad for awhile. Nothing's wrong. Well, I'll tell you about it later. I can? Okay, well I'm going to be heading to the airport soon, the next flight is at seven thirty. Okay, thanks, I'll see you then. Bye."

Brooke doesn't like her parents. Brooke _hates _her parents. She hates them so much that she can't help but miss them. And, if there was one thing that came good of them living in California it was that anytime Brooke needed to escape her dramatic life in Tree Hill, she could go to them. And that's just what she would do.

But first, she'd have to do something else. Call someone else...

As her numb fingers dialed the familiar number, she hoped that there would be no answer, that way she'd just leave a message instead of actually talking to the person.

She sighed in relief as she heard the voice mail.

"Hey it's Lucas. I'm not here so leave a message and I'll try getting back to you."

"Um, hi, Lucas it's Brooke," Her voice cracked as she stumbled over her words, "I'm sorry about getting all defensive before. You have a right to know if it's your kid or not. And I'm sorry I lied to you but, it's not yours. When you um, when you left to go see that doctor for your HCM, I, um, hooked up with somebody and I'm so sorry, Lucas. I really am. And I'm being a hypocrite about you and Peyton. Ugh, I'm just so sorry. I think we shouldn't talk to each other for a while and if you see me in school on Monday, I'd rather you not say anything. And if you don't see me, well, that's for a different reason. So, um, bye Lucas. I'm sorry." She shut the phone and squeezed her eyes shut hoping this would prevent the tears from falling.

After five minutes, she composed herself and gathered her bags.

"Rachel!" She called throughout the house.

"In here!" She heard a response from downstairs.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, where are you going?" Rachel suspiciously eyed the bags.

"Well, I have a favor to ask you."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you drive me to the airport?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain in the car I don't have a lot of time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you're really leaving, huh?"

"Yeah in about an hour I'll be on that plane. And I'm really sorry to leave you with all this mess with Lucas and stuff. If he calls just say that-"

"_That you needed to leave_. I know, I know. You've told me."

"Thanks," Brooke laughed, "I'm really gonna miss you, Rachel."

"You, too. But, hey, listen, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"It's really not Lucas' baby?"

Brooke sighed as she leaned back in the seat. She stared around the crowded airport, she looked at families, at shops, at basically everything and everyone that was in the airport. Everything besides Rachel.

"Brooke..."

"Of course it's his baby! God!" And then she broke down into tears.

"Brooke."

"I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay so I don't really like this chapter. To me it was just like a filler-ish thing. I don't know, maybe it was good.**

**Next chapter will take place right after this one and hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**

**I have, what I think, is a good storyline coming up in this story. When it first gets introduced, which will be in a few chapters, it may not seem important, but you just wait. So yeah, I'm really excited about that. I'm not gonna give anything away though, however I did give a hint in this chapter and in the last. A small hint. **

**So, lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! 30 people have this on alert and it would be awesome if I get an amount of reviews close to that. Probably won't happen, but we'll see. So PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks everyone, **

**Melissa**


	6. Sorry : authors note

**Hey people. I planned on posting chapter 6 a few days ago but unfortunately, I obviously wasn't able to. I will have chapter 6 up by Thursday. I would have it up tomorrow or Tuesday, but I won't be home. I'll be home Wednesday night. So either that night or Thursday evening there will be an update.**

**Sorry for the wait,**

**Melissa **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. Please review!! Thanks!**

**I will update a few of my other things within the next few days.**

**Warning!: You people will hate me for what happens in this chapter but this is probably the worst it will get!!! Just bear with me!**

**Thanks again! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 6 -

Lucas pressed the phone closer to his ear listening to _her_ voice. She sounded so hurt. And it hurt him even more to know that it was he who hurt her. But then he heard it. _It_ being her confession.

...That it's not his kid...

After he listened to the whole message he frowned and stuffed the phone back into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked Lucas as he closed his cell phone with a look of confusion on his face.

"That was Brooke..." Lucas trailed off slowly still trying to process what he had just heard on the voice message.

Brooke is pregnant.

Brooke is pregnant and the kid's not Lucas'.

Brooke is pregnant and the kid belongs to some random.

"Are you okay, Lucas?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke." Rachel sighed as she handed the crying brunette a tissue.

Her teary eyes looked up.

"I think you should tell him then...that it's his.**"**

"I can't...It's over...it's too late."

"Well...okay look. I really am in no position to say this since I don't know what you're feeling like considering I've never been in this position before but...Brooke, you're being selfish."

"Excuse me? You're right, you have no position to say that!"

"Calm down. But look what you're doing. What about Haley? Nathan? And I know you and Peyton aren't friends anymore but she still cares about you. They all care about you. And you know what? What about Lucas? I know about everything that's happened in the past between you two but come on, Brooke. It's his kid. And I know you're scared about falling for him again because of what recently happened but you're pregnant with his child Brooke and you have to understand-."

"Understand? I think _you_ don't understand. 'Cause here you are telling me how selfish I'm being about this when you have no idea what the hell I'm going through. So maybe you should just mind your own business. Goodbye, Rachel." Brooke picked up her purse and stormed off while the redhead rolled her eyes.

Brooke was screwing up her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Peyton, this Ian person is kinda creepy. He's replied to _all _of your podcasts. You sure you don't have a stalker?"

"Oh shut up." She giggled as Lucas smirked back.

"Hey Peyton?" He then turned on a serious face.

"I'm sorry." He lightly touched her hand.

"For what?"

"For everything. This whole thing with the two of us and Brooke. If I hadn't opened my mouth about the kiss you two would've probably been fine again and none of this would have happened. I mean not the pregnancy part but ya know. The two of you would have been fine."

"Oh, I hardly doubt that. I think I really messed up this time. But...I can't help how I feel..." She trailed off hoping he'd get what that meant. And she guessed he did when he leaned in and kissed her. As the kiss started getting deeper she pulled them apart.

"My dad...he's downstairs."

"How about we go to my place? My mom's at the café."

"Perfect." She said as he took her hand in his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rachel was long gone as Brooke sat studying her chipped nail- polished nails.

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe Brooke was being selfish. It was one thing if the baby actually was some random dude's. But this wasn't the case. It wasn't just some guy's. It was _the_ guy's baby. But not anymore. Lucas couldn't be her guy anymore. They both screwed up too much. They obviously can't work together.

"Flight 68 to Los Angeles California now boarding first class."

In a few minutes she would be called. And that would be it. No more Tree Hill.

Her row was then called. She glanced at the gate a few times. Was this really what she wanted? To live her future life in a lie and only have Rachel know that the kid's actually Lucas'.

_No_, she shook her head. She can't go through with this. She'd have to tell him the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waiting for an hour to get her luggage off the plane- pissing several people off in the process since that delayed the flight- she finally managed to hail down a cab.

She fidgeted with her hands the whole ride to his house. How was she going to tell him that she lied over the phone? Would he even believe her?

She quickly tossed money in the drivers direction as she hauled her bags up to his back door which lead directly into his bedroom. She saw the light on and without hesitation opened the door.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

Right in front of her were Lucas and Peyton. Tangled in his bed sheets. A sleeping Peyton resting on a drowsy Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas jumped out of his sleepy state upon hearing his door slam close behind Brooke. She just stood there shocked.

"Brooke...?"

"I...um...I'm sorry." She took her teary eyes off of _them_.

"Brooke wait-."

"I'm gonna go. You just um...yeah..." She swiftly turned on her heel and pulled her bags with her.

As the door slammed shut behind her she took a deep breath and used her free hand to wipe her wet eyes.

This was definitely not how she pictured her night to turn out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I know it's not the best but I think I know what I want to happen next. Please review!!! If you do I'll be your bestest friend. Lol. ;p . **

**Thanks!**

**(BTW, next chapter will be longer!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Please don't hate me. I know my updates are taking forever! School just started last week and I've already been swamped with work. I'm sorry, please forgive me. And now's here the long awaited chapter 7.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 7 -

Maybe it was under the bed? Nope.

Under his desk? No.

Where the hell was his shirt? It had been thrown somewhere around the room during his and Peyton's heated moment.

"Hey." Peyton said groggily as she woke up.

"Hi."

Lucas didn't know what the hell had just happened.

First, Brooke was leaving.

Then, he and Peyton slept together after he found out he wasn't about to become a father.

And finally, to top that all off, Brooke comes to find him and gets a little surprise.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Lucas doesn't mean for it to happen, but the words come out cold. "Maybe except that Brooke came here earlier."

"What? Brooke? Brooke was here?"

"That is what I said." Lucas replied as he finally found his shirt.

"Oh, god."

"Look, Peyton..." His eyes glanced towards the door. "Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe you should go."

Peyton held the bed sheet closer to her bare body trying her best not to cry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke woke up to the shrilling sound of her cell phone ringing. She heard the sound of a radio on, too. She had a pounding headache and felt horrible. Sick, especially, after what she saw last night. She wasn't sure if she was angry or sad. Angry because he slept with Peyton, her former best friend. Or sad because she wished that they were still happy together. But, she had told him that it wasn't his kid, and that she had cheated on him. There was a part of her, though, that wished he was able to see through that lie, and just somehow be able to know that she was lying just because she was scared. That all she needed to know was that he'd be there for her, even if it wasn't his child. Of course though, it is.

It was then she realized she had fallen asleep in her car. Which now makes perfectly clear sense. She couldn't stay with Rachel anymore. She pissed her off the day prior, come to think of it, she doesn't really remember why.

By the time she reached her cell phone which had somehow found its way to the very bottom of her oversized Marc Jacobs bag, the person calling had already left a message. It was Haley. She pressed the phone to her ear as it dialed for her voice mail.

"_Hey, it's Haley. Just calling to wish you a happy birthday. I haven't heard from you in a while, I hope you're okay. I'm worried about you, Brooke. So please call back when you get this. Oh, and Nathan says hi and he wishes you a happy birthday, too. Okay, so call me back. We love you."_

Her birthday? Brooke checked her cell phone for the date. And there it was. October fourth, her birthday. How could she forget something like? She forgot her fucking birthday because of all the shit going on.

How could all this stuff happen to the same one person in only a few days? This was so unreal. It was like the stuff you watch on some stupid unreal soap-opera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, oh my god. Happy birthday." Haley said as she swung the door opened and gave the brunette a hug. "How are you?"

"Not good."

"No? Come. Come in. Nathan's still sleeping but it's okay."

Brooke nodded and took a seat on the couch. Haley sat beside her as Brooke began to explain everything. Everything from her almost departure to her lying. And she cried, and Haley cried for her and gave her about a dozen hugs and reassured her everything would be okay in the end.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Luke." Haley said as she stood in his doorway.

"Hales, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good. I heard. About everything."

"Yeah." Lucas put down the book he was reading. "So you heard the kid isn't mine I suppose?"

"What? What are you talking about, Luke?"

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know, Haley. Brooke told me everything."

"Obviously not, Lucas. She's pregnant with your kid." Haley sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"What? But...- She...-."

"She obviously lied to you. She's scared, Lucas. She thinks she has nobody now. Especially after what she told me happened last night..."

"What happened last night was a mistake. With Peyton. I fully regret it."

"Yeah, well she doesn't know that, Luke!"

"Okay, well why are you yelling at me. She's the one that lied."

"Yeah, after you accused her of cheating on you!"

"I did not say that. All I asked was if it was my child."

"Oh, come on, Lucas. Whose else would it be?"

"I don't know, okay? God, I screwed up so badly."

"Look, I need to go get back to Nathan. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Lucas nodded solemnly.

"Bye."

Once the door closed Lucas threw his book down on the floor.

He screwed up. Badly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke brushed a stray piece of hair off her face. She sighed as she opened the door to Rachel's house.

"Brooke?"

"Hi."

"You're here."

"Yeah." Brooke shrugged. "It's sorta a long story."

"Well. I'm sorry about what happened the other day. It's good to have you here." The red-head gave her a small smile and hug. "Oh, this came in the mail yesterday. Sorry," The girl smugly smiled, "I opened it. But, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Brooke mumbled as she accepted the opened envelope out of the girl's hand.

Once she was upstairs she took the card out of the envelope and saw that it was hand drawn...from Peyton.

After reading the card she wanted nothing more to rip the paper up, wanting nothing to do with Peyton. But she couldn't bring herself to do just that as tears rimmed her eyes. Her former best friend was one of the only people that remembered her birthday. Rachel had only just found out, Lucas -not that she wanted to speak to him-, hadn't called, hell, even her parents hadn't called or even mailed a card. And, even she herself didn't remember!

She quickly shoved the card into her drawer and threw her bag over her shoulder, she needed to go somewhere.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She pulled into the deserted mall's parking lot. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Tired, sad, weak, just horrible. She looked at the clock. Nine-thirty. Exactly a half hour before the mall would be closing.

As Brooke walked into the familiar store, she saw _her. _She knew she'd be there. She always was.

"Hey."

"Hi." Peyton responded back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so this was sorta a filler but I think I left a nice little cliffhanger, nothing too major though. **

**So if you wanna find out what will happen when the ex best friends talk, LEAVE A REVIEW. Also, I'm off from school tomorrow and Friday, and then obviously it's the weekend. So I have four days to write, and I really think I know what I wanna do next! And this time, I'm not lying when I say that, lol! **

**Also, in the next chapter, something REALLY serious will happen. So that's something to look forward to, too! The more reviews, the faster! (And yes, I mean it this time!) **

**----Thanks, Melissa :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - Told you my update would be quick. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Read, enjoy, and review...chapter 8.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 8 -

She'd figure it'd be inappropriate to cry, especially over Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Which was why she did everything in her will power to not let her saline tears escape through her eyes.

The area surrounding them was full of tension. Awkward tension.

"Happy birthday?" Peyton tried.

After a minute or two Brooke stared directly into the curly blonde's blue eyes. "Why'd you do it?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Brooke, I don't -."

"No," She cut her off mid-sentence. "Why'd you do it?" Apparently 'I don't know', wasn't an acceptable answer for Brooke.

"Do what?"

"Do what? You know what you did, Peyton. You slept with him." She said shaking her head in disbelief. "You slept with him after I made it clear how I felt about you two together days before."

"You guys broke up."

"I'm pregnant with his child, Peyton. Or did he not tell you that?"

Peyton sighed and lifted her eyes up from the ground. "He thought it wasn't his."

"But it was, and I think you out of all people, my ex best friend, would know that I didn't cheat on him while he was away. You were there."

"Look, Brooke. I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better, this morning Lucas said that me and him together was a mistake."

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Brooke, I don't know what you want me to do. My life hasn't been perfect these days either. I lost my best friend-."

"Well whose fault is that?" Brooke said. The words dripped off her tongue. They were bitter and hurtful to Peyton.

"Look," Peyton said surveying their surroundings. It was no surprise they'd gained an audience from the last minute shoppers in the mall. "The mall's closing soon. Why don't we go back to my place and talk."

Brooke determined it for a second. Maybe she should give Petyon some time to explain. "Fine." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and started walking towards the exit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke reluctantly parked her light blue beatle right behind Peyton's car. She didn't know what had possessed her to follow Peyton all the way to the Sawyer home. In fact, she was surprised she'd even say 'yes' to having a talk with Peyton.

"So what didya wanna talk about?" She asked once they were upstairs.

"Brooke," Peyton sighed. "You can't be mad at me forever."

"Oh yes I can. I hold a grudge for a pretty long time, P Sayw- Peyton." Brooke stopped herself after she'd already been half way through with the nickname. "Peyton." She repeated. There was then more awkward silence between the two.

There had been a lot of that lately. Awkwardness. The two used to be able to talk for hours on end without any awkward moments. But now...they were like completely different people. But you'd guess that would be expected after the circumstances.

It was weird, at least to Brooke, but she really did want to try and be friends with Peyton again. Peyton had been her best friend since forever. But a part of her felt that she couldn't let her in again because she'd hurt her sooner or later once more.

"Look, I don't know why I came here, Petyon. But you're not talking, I'm not talking, this seems like a waste of time. Maybe I should go." The brunette said as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Brooke, wait."

"What Peyton? What?"

"I'm sorry," Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I really am. And I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you. And I had no right to tell you that I still had feelings for Lucas. I'm sorry. And I really just want to be your friend again."

"Why? I can't keep on forgiving you because I know that you'll just hurt me again."

"Brooke, please." Brooke was about to say something when a message popped up on Peyton's computer screen.

Brooke read the message, finding this the perfect opportunity to get out of talking to Peyton. After the reading the message she was sent a creepy vibe.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: Hey Peyton. I see you..._

"Peyton...who is that?"

"What?" Peyton was brought out of her trance. She wiped her teary eyes and walked towards her computer. "Oh, I don't know. This person has been IMing me all day." She said as she X-ed out of the message box.

Not too long after another one appeared.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: Why don't you wanna answer me, Peyton? Scared? How about your friend over there? She's not looking too bad either._

"Peyton..."

"Don't worry. It's probably somebody who's just trying to scare me. Here." She said as she covered the webcam with some shirt she found lying around.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: Come on Peyton, don't ya remember me? It's Ian. I've seen all your podcasts. Aw, I can't see you anymore. Why'd you cover your webcam? I guess I'll just have to come to you then._

"Peyton, block him!" Brooke said as she began to get worried.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. Ian's just this person that commented all my podcasts. I'll block him, it'll be fine."

_LUKESCOTT3: Hey Peyton._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rachel. Is Brooke here?"

"No. What would you want from her anyway?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Do you know where she went?"

"To Peyton's. Don't ask why 'cause I don't know."

"Peyton's? Whatever, thank you." Lucas said before dashing to his car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, look who it is. Did he get that new screen name just for you?" Brooke said while rolling her eyes.

"Brooke, that's not Lucas." Peyton said as she eyed the message again. "I've been getting messages from that person, too, all day. I called Lucas, he said it wasn't him."

"Then who would it be?"

_LUKESCOTT3: I didn't want it to be this way, Peyton. But I have no choice._

Before either one of the girls could respond to a such creepy message, a large crash could be heard from downstairs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Brooke. Lock the door. Right now."

Brooke, scared, obeyed as she locked the bedroom door before moving as far away from it as possible.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: I'm here for you, Peyton._

"I thought you blocked him!"

"I thought I did!"

_LUKESCOTT3: I'm here for you, Peyton._

Another large crash could be heard from downstairs.

"Call 911." Peyton instructed her while she searched her closest for some sort of weapon. She finally settled on a softball bat. Seems like those lessons in second grade payed off.

"The phone line is dead."

"Oh god. Okay use your cell phone."

Brooke bit her lip before responding. "It's in the car."

"And mine's downstairs. Okay look. I'm gonna go down there-."

"No, Peyton you can't!"

"Brooke, I have to. That's the only way I can get to a phone."

"Peytooonnnnn." A voice rang throughout the house.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: Scared, Peyton?_

_LUKESCOTT3: Scared, Peyton?_

"I'm gonna go." Peyton said as she picked up the bat.

"Peyton-."

Peyton unlocked the door and walked out closing the door behind her.

She walked cautiously down the stairs. She could hear her heart beat and felt it throbbing out of her chest.

"Who are you?" She screamed as she held out the bat. The electricity must have been just cut off as all the lights flickered off.

"Aw, Peyton. You don't want to hurt me." She heard a voice. "It's me, Ian."

She could barely see through the pitch blackness. This made what was about to happen next surprising. With one wack in the head she was sent to the floor, unconscious.

_WATCHMEWATCHU: Say goodbye to your friend._

_LUKESCOTT3: Say goodbye to your friend. _

Brooke immediately noticed the two new messages.

"Okay, Brooke." She told herself. "You have to do this."

She quickly left the room. It was possibly darker in the hallway than it had been in Peyton's room.

"Peyton?!" She called out, but no response.

She slowly made her way down the staircase.

"Peyton's not here right now...But I am." She heard the horrid voice of what she assumed belonged to Ian.

"Oh my god." Brooke said, mouth agape, as her eyes focused on the scene before her.

"I hear from Peyt's podcasts that you've been very mean to her lately. And that makes me angry." And with that he sent one more hit...this time in Brooke's direction...right towards her stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So there's chapter 8. Yep it's Derek/Ian. **

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Told ya my updates were gonna be quick. So will the next one if I get reviews!)**

**Next: **

**OMG, Brooke was hit in the stomach, what about the baby?**

**Will Lucas come to the rescue? **

**Are Brooke and Peyton okay?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks, Melissa**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey. I woulda posted sooner but I've been soooo busy this week. I had four tests this week! And three of them were all today! I had to study and I was so stressed so I didn't have time to write. So I guess I have an acceptable excuse, right? Anyways I'm so happy it's the end of the week, this week's been so stressful. So please, make me happy and leave plenty of reviews! Thanks and please enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 9 -

"Come on." Lucas drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel of his car as he was sitting at a red light. It seemed like the whole car ride he'd been hitting red light after red light. He wasn't sure if he should be angry at Brooke. I mean it seems pretty simple. Someone lies to you about something important and there you go. You're angry. But this, this was different. The whole reason Brooke lied was because Lucas accused her of cheating on him; Haley was right. She was probably scared that nobody would be there for her. He assured her he would be, but then he let her down...as usual.

He sighed as, finally, the light went from red to green.

What was with Brooke hanging with Peyton, anyway? Just a day ago they were sworn enemies.

He dismissed all thoughts as he hit another red light. He leaned back and reached out, turning on the radio.

"Traffics up next. And right now it's sixty- five degrees at 10:15 P.M., on October fourth."

"October fourth?" Lucas mumbled to himself. "Oh, no...Brooke's birthday." He sighed as he rolled his eyes and drew out a long breath. He really sucked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hear from Peyt's podcasts that you've been very mean to her lately. And that makes me angry." And with that he sent one more hit...this time in Brooke's direction...right towards her stomach.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Brooke said as she pushed his hands away then sending a slap towards his face. "Peyton?" She then kneeled down to her unconscious friend, or ex friend, what ever she was. "Peyton, come on, wake up." She shook her body a bit but nothing happened.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ian mumbled as he rubbed the red mark that she had left on his right cheek. "You made big mistake. First you hurt Peyton, then me."

Before she could even get a chance to respond he let out a big kick in her direction, pushing her to the floor right next to Peyton.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lights out.

Shattered windows.

What the hell was going on in there?

Before he'd even gotten the chance to pull his keys out of the ignition, he saw Peyton being brought out of the house on a stretcher.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked the paramedic as they loaded the stretcher in the ambulence.

"We got a call from one of the neighbors. They heard a rumble coming from this house. Some guy apparently broke in."

"Did the police catch him?"

"Nah, he ran away before the cops showed. He knocked both girls out and made a run for it."

"Both? There was another girl in there?"

"Yeah." He explained as he motioned towards the next stretcher being pulled out.

"Oh my god. Brooke." He brought a hand over his mouth. "She, she's pregnant."

"They'll check her out when they get to the hospital. You wanna ride with one of them?"

"Um, no, no. I'll meet at the hospital."

"All right then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000"I'm here for..." And then he paused. Who was he really here for? Brooke Davis or Peyton Sawyer?

"Sir." The receptionist stared at him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Uh...Peyton Sawyer." He added after a beat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had to wait in the waiting room for about ten minutes. The doctors were just checking on Peyton now, who was now conscious, just to make sure that visitors were allowed.

All the seats were occupied, so he stood. He looked at all the people, some sleeping, some half asleep, and some reading the year old tabloids the room had to offer. And finally they told him he was allowed to see her and informed him which room she was in.

"Knock, knock." He said as he made his presence.

Her dreary, tired eyes looked up.

"Hi...Lucas."

"Peyton." He nodded. "How are you?"

"Okay...I guess, considering... Did you see Brooke yet?"

"No. No, actually I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay...Talk."

"What were you thinking, Peyton?"

"What?"

"I mean, you know, she's pregnant. And now. Now, she could lose the baby because of you."

"Me? Lucas, this was not my fault."

"Really? So you didn't ask for her to come to your house? And you hadn't spoken to that guy on the internet before?"

"Yes, but..."

"No. I swear Peyton, you stay away from me..., and you stay away from her."

"Luke..."

"Goodbye, Peyton."

Peyton rolled her eyes as the door closed behind him. Was he seriously blaming her for what had happened. It's not like she invited the creep over, he broke into her house and attacked the two. He thinks this is what she had planned?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me, do you know what room Brooke Davis is in?"

"Brooke Davis...," The woman pondered as she looked at the files on the computer, "Miss Davis is in room 214."

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said. He carefully made his way over to where she lay, they didn't exactly leave things on good terms.

"Lucas." She nodded her head as she acknowledged his presence.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." She mumbled.

"I um...I spoke to Peyton a little while ago."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I told her that she needs to stay away from us."

"What?"

"Well all this is her fault."

"What are you talking about, Lucas? It is not. And yes, I'm actually defending her. None of this is her fault."

"Brooke, you could have gotten hurt. The baby could have gotten hurt."

"Oh, and why would you care, Lucas."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Practically just yesterday you couldn't care less about this baby. But now all the sudden that you know it's yours and you care the world about it."

"Brooke, I always cared about you and this baby." He said lightly and he took her hand in his and moved it over to her flat, no where near showing, stomach.

"Yeah right." She pushed his hand away. "Did you tell yourself that when you hooked up with Peyton yesterday?"

"Brooke..."

"What?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what, Lucas? You come in here. You tell me that you just blamed Peyton and told her to stay away from me, even though it wasn't even her fault. And then you think everything turns perfect again? Look, Lucas, I can't...I can't do this right now. Can you please leave?"

He sighed. "Alright."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke looked around the pale hospital room she was occupying. What the hell happened tonight? She was attacked by some stalker. It's funny, when it was happening it seemed like it was so long and would never end. But now, thinking about it, she realizes that it all happened so quickly. And here she was, seven weeks pregnant and could barely recall all the events. What was she thinking going over to Peyton's house anyway?

"Happy birthday to me." She muttered to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey."

"Hi, Brooke." Peyton said just as she was leaving her room. Both she and Brooke were being discharged from the hospital. "You probably shouldn't be here right now."

"Look, Peyton. Lucas was wrong. He's...He's an ass, okay? And I don't blame you for anything. This night was just..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, in a creepy, scary sorta way."

Peyton nodded before she turned back to Brooke. "Brooke. Do you think we'll ever be like we used to be?"

"I don't think that's possible, Peyton. We're two different people now." Peyton nodded slowly. "But, we could try and be friends again. Not like last time, not best friends. Just friends."

"I'd like that, Brooke."

"Me too."

She smiled weakly at Peyton.

The next few months were surely gonna be a ride for her. But for now, she wasn't gonna let herself get close to anybody. Peyton no longer could be her best friend, and Lucas could no longer be her boyfriend, she wasn't even considering the friend part at the moment. Because everytime she got really close to somebody, they always let her down. And she wasn't going to let that happen to her anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't really much. However, I did spend forever on it so I hope that means something. I just really wanted to get something out for you guys. **

**For the next chapter things are gonna change. I'm pretty sure what I want to do. **_**Most likely**_** I will skip time and have it a month after all this. There WILL be flashbacks so don't worry. But also, If you want me to go a different direction let me know and I'll consider it. So, I guess that's all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks, Melissa.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. If you've read my new update of I Hate to Love You, then you would know my computer broke last month and that's why I haven't been able to update. **

**I would just like to say thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I loved them all.**

**Please read, enjoy and review chapter 10!**

**Thanks! **

**(Also, I know that the college stuff was done in season 3, however my story's timing is all screwed up already so why not make it more messed up lol.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 10 -

"Ms. Davis may I have a word with you?" The guidance counselor of Tree Hill High said, stopping Brooke Davis in the hallway.

The bell had just rung and she was looking forward to a relaxing Friday evening.

"Yeah sure." She said while adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Come in my office."

Brooke followed the older woman into the secluded area.

"Take a seat." The woman said, pulling out a chair. "Ms. Davis, I'm aware you haven't filled out or mailed any college applications yet."

Brooke nodded. It was true.

"Time's ticking. You've really got to start thinking. Any ideas?"

"No." She said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Brooke, colleges won't take you seriously until you take yourself seriously. I need you to go home and take this weekend to think about your future. Have a good weekend."

"You too." Brooke mumbled, getting up from her seat.

Truth was, college was the last thing on her mind lately. Between struggling to pass classes and keeping her pregnancy a secret, she really had no time to think about her future.

She and Lucas hadn't even spoken about colleges once. Of course she knew Lucas wanted to attend UNC. But was that still his dream even with a baby coming into the picture soon?

Ever since she was little, Brooke always pictured herself becoming a famous clothing designer. Naturally, one of her dream schools would be FIT. But that was all the way in New York City. With Lucas in North Carolina and her in New York, none of this would work. A baby changed everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She tossed and she turned in her bed. She hadn't been getting any sleep in the past two weeks. _

_She woke up in a panic, as usual. She wiped her sweaty forehead and pushed the covers off of her. This was the tenth night in a row she'd been having that nightmare. The one with him in it. _

_She'd considered talking to Peyton about it; after all, Peyton had experienced the same thing. But talking to Peyton would be too weird. They had become some what friends but it wasn't the same. _

_She slipped on shoes, grabbed her coat and car keys, then headed outside. _

_It was one forty-five in the morning when she knocked on his bedroom door. _

_Lucas slowly but surely got up out of bed and opened the door. The instant rush of cold air woke him up._

"_Brooke? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. _

"_I can't sleep." She replied, shrugging, hoping this answer would be enough. _

_She hadn't really spoken to him since the incident two weeks ago. She hadn't really spoken to anyone, really. _

_She felt so exhausted it made her sick. Was this the way her life was going to be now? Living in isolation. She and Lucas would have to talk eventually, though, much to her dismay. But that would have to wait 'til tomorrow. She was too tired. _

_She slowly walked over to his bed._

"_You can sleep there." He said walking towards the door. "I'll sleep on the couch." _

"_No." She managed to say in the process of laying down on his bed. "Stay with me." _

_He cautiously walked over to where she lay and sat on his bed. Eventually Brooke had fallen asleep and he had begun rubbing her back rhythmically. They had a lot to talk about in the morning. He looked towards her lean stomach. A baby was in there. His baby. He brushed some of her chocolate brown hair off her eyes and kissed her forehead._

"_Goodnight."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Brooke spoke into the phone. She was calling to say goodnight to Lucas; it had become a ritual in the past few months.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

She wanted to ask him the question she'd had on her mind the whole evening. However, she figured it would be better to ask him in person.

"Fine." She said, then paused, trying to figure out where to go next.

"Just calling to say goodnight?"

"Actually, can you come over? We need to discuss something." She asked while placing a hand on her stomach. It was early December and she was about fourteen weeks along. Her stomach had just started to show a bit, but not noticeably much. Keeping the pregnancy a secret hadn't been much of a struggle, but the constant weight gain will make it more difficult.

"Sure, but is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas got there seven minutes later and in those seven minutes, Brooke tried to put her words together, figuring out what she really needed to ask him.

"Hi." She said, letting him in the house.

"What's up?" He asked lightly, taking off his coat.

"What's your plan for us?" She asked, motioning him to sit down.

"Huh?"

"I mean...you want to go off to UNC and I...well...I don't really know any more."

"Brooke..."

"And I know you already sent your application off there. And you'll probably get in...but, my dream has always been FIT." She knew she sounded selfish. FIT was miles away; it couldn't be her dream anymore.

"That's in New York..."

"Yeah...it is. It's just, well, we never really talked about this before. And time's runnin' out...I just need to make up my mind."

"So," He sighed. "My dream's here in North Carolina and yours is in New York. And we have the baby..."

"Luke," She stared at his blue eyes. "Is it always gonna be this way? This hard?"

Instead of answering with words, he wrapped his arms around her small body.

She knew the answer though. It was always going to be hard and difficult.

But this was their life now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - 'Kay I know that was really short and it probably sucked but I really wanted to get something out for you guys. Please review to give me your thoughts. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to share.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, **

**Melissa**

(P.S. A few hours ago I posted chapter 3 of I Hate to Love You. Check that out, too, please!)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry to leave you guys with a short update, but the next one will be longer, promise!**

**REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 11 -

Lucas sighed as the bell rang. He had not been in school for more than two hours and already he was ready to declare this day as one of the worst.

"Hey, Luke." Haley said once the two got out of English class.

"Hey, Hales. Haven't spoken to you in awhile. How's everything?"

"Alright. How's Brooke?"

"She's okay, I guess. You know, we're trying to deal."

"Well I'm glad you too are finally friends again. Listen, I gotta get to the tutor center, but I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later." Lucas waved and walked off to his next class.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, hey." Lucas walked up to Brooke, spotting her during their lunch period.

"Hey."

"Where were you? I didn't see you last period."

"I was talking with the guidance counselor."

"Oh. What about?"

"I...umm, asked her about UNC."

"UNC?...You wanna go there?" He asked lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's not so much that I really want to go there. I mean, let's face it, FIT is just not going to happen. And well, I guess that was the only thing I was interested in, so why not UNC. Besides, we really need to work this out." She said whispering, in case anyone heard. Not that people would know what she was referring to, but still. She would be determined to keep the pregnancy a secret until it would be impossible to not notice.

He, however, knew what she was referring to. "We're going to be fine, Brooke."

She nodded, trying her best not to start crying. Being hormonal though, sadly didn't help her case.

"Don't cry." He said, wiping away a tear. "We're gonna figure this all out. I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Luke. How was school today?" Karen warmly greeted her son.

"It was okay. Brooke is now thinking about applying to UNC."

"Lucas, if you're pressuring her into it, it's probably not the best thing."

"I'm not, I'm not."

Karen nodded as she continued to wash the dishes. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed Lucas had not moved from his previous position.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm just worried about her, that's all. I mean, she goes home to an empty house, Rachel's out all the time. She's always lonely and she can never get any sleep. She's barely passing her classes. And I don't know, I just wish there was something I could do to help her."

"Well." Karen sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually suggesting this but maybe she should stay with us for a little bit. Just to help her out. Get her back on her feet."

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked, chuckling a bit.

"You're right, Lucas. She needs you to be there for her all the time. Go give her a call."

Lucas nodded and got up from the table. After walking off, he turned around. "Thanks mom."

Maybe this was just what the two of them needed, to be there for each other whenever the other needed.

Lucas sighed as he sat down on his bed. His laptop lay on the corner table, where it lay collecting dust. Ever since Brooke's pregnancy became known, he hadn't had the time to actually sit down and write the novel he'd dreamed of doing. There was no time to do things like that anymore.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he'd become so familiar with.

"Hello." Brooke answered the phone. Her voice was visibly tired and Lucas could tell that the rest of her day had not gone well.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Oh, hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Um, well, I just spoke to my mom, and we were just wondering, how would you-." He started but was cut off by the opening of his bedroom door.

"Luke." And there Peyton was in his doorway. Unlike Brooke, he hadn't spoken to Peyton since the accident.

"Peyton?" He said, forgetting he was on the phone with Brooke.

"Peyton?" Brooke replied on the other end, confused.

"Um, Brooke, let me call you back." He said quickly, snapping his cell phone shut.

"Pey- Peyton, what, um, what are you doing here?"

Peyton looked miserable. Her golden curls were tousled and her eyes had bags underneath them.

"Okay, well I don't know how to say this but..." She fiddled with her hands, not staring him directly in the eyes.

"Peyton, what is it?"

"Well, remember the time where we had...um...sex?"

He nodded, afraid of what she was getting out.

"I'm late, Luke."

And that was exactly what he was afraid of hearing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Just a reminder, as said in the last chapter, the timing in my story is all screwed up. So if the whole thing with Peyton being late doesn't make sense because it was a few months ago, just remember that it's all messed up. So just pretend they slept together more recently. Just wanted to get that out there.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW if you wanna find out what's going to happen. I'm off Monday so maybe I'll update faster!**

**Once again, sorry for this chapter being so short!**

**Thanks,**

**Melissa :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - Wow. That's all I can say about the great response I got on the last chapter. 16 reviews is the most I've ever gotten on any chapter. Thank you soooo much!**

**Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner; I've had such a stressful week. This chapter is definitely not my best, and I'm extremely sorry for that. Just bear with me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 12 -

With three small words, his world got turned upside down...for the second time, in a span of about three months.

"_Im late, Luke." _

And that was all it took for his head to start spinning.

"Peyton Sawyer?" The receptionist called out.

Peyton looked over to Lucas.

"Go, I'll be right out here." He said, giving her a reassuring nod.

She nodded reluctantly.

"_You're...late? As in..." He didn't have to continue on, she knew what he was asking. _

_She nodded hesitantly, pushing one of her curls behind her ear. _

"_Um,...okay, I need to sit." He sat down, sighed, and then buried his face in his hands. _

_He'd just been in this position months prior with Brooke and now it was with Peyton. _

_Peyton took a seat beside Lucas on his bed and stared at him, hoping he would say something, anything._

"_Are you gonna say anything?" _

"_You're positive about this?"_

"_Not exactly, I mean, there is a chance I might not be..." _

"_Well, we should, um, probably go pick up a test, right?" _

"_No. I mean, I think we should just wait 'til tomorrow to go to the doctors. That way we'll know for sure."_

"_Okay...And until then?"_

"_I'm not gonna say anything, Luke. Especially not to Brooke."_

"_Brooke..." Crap. _

"_Lucas?" Peyton asked, her voice cracking. "What if I am pregnant?" _

_He sighed and looked away from her. Truthfully, he didn't know how to answer that question. He'd been asking himself the same exact thing just moments before. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

'_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School. In life, we take many things for granted, one of which being our childhood. We don't realize how important it is until we're suddenly thrust into adulthood with one life changing event...' _

_Lucas continued typing on his laptop he hadn't touched in months. _

_It had been a day since Peyton came over and made an appointment at the doctors, and a day since he'd last spoken to Brooke. _

_If Peyton turned out to be pregnant, then everything would change and then he'd be responsible for getting not one, but two eighteen-year-olds pregnant. _

"_Lucas." Peyton called out, making her presence known. "You ready?"_

"_Uh...just give me a second." It wasn't that he really needed that extra minute, it was more of a mechanism for stalling. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Rachel, I'm gonna go. See ya later." _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I have a doctors appointment." _

"_But I thought that was tomorrow." _

"_Yeah, well someone cancelled today so there was an open appointment." She said while putting her jacket on._

"_Oh, okay. Did you call Lucas?" _

"_Yeah, he didn't answer, I left a message. And, if he misses this appointment it'll be fine, he's been to every one since. Well, I gotta go, talk to you later." _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Lucas drove the slowest he'd ever driven and made sure that they got caught at every red light. _

"_You okay?" Peyton asked him, even though she herself was nervous._

"_Uhh, I guess. You?" _

"_Yeah, same." The two of them then resorted back to silence as Lucas stopped at another red light. _

"_Brooke doesn't know, right?"_

"_No." Peyton said. "But, what if I am, ya know...she'll eventually find out..."_

"_I know. But let's just wait until we find anything else out."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas sighed as he looked around the waiting room. Almost every seat was occupied by thirty-year-old pregnant women and their husbands.

And there Lucas sat, sticking out in the crowd, a mere eighteen years old.

When he was little, he'd always imagined himself married before even thinking about having kids. It's funny how different his life turned out. He might be having two kids at eighteen.

His head jerked up when the door opened.

"Lucas, you're here."

"Brooke...?"

"I thought you wouldn't have gotten that message I left on your phone." Brooke replied, walking over to Lucas and taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly confused.

"What do you mean? Didn't you get the message? I moved my appointment to today."

"I didn't turn on my phone today."

"Oh." Brooke said, accepting the answer. "But wait, then why are you here?..." She then added after a beat.

_Busted..._

"I...um...well..."

"Luke..." He heard his voice being called...and there was Peyton.

"Peyton?"

"Brooke?"

"Um...let me explain." Lucas began.

"Somebody tell me what's going on..." Brooke said, staring at the two blondes. She really didn't need an answer though. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to tell what was going on. "Are you pregnant Peyton?"

"I...umm...-."

"Um, will you guys excuse me for a minute?" Brooke quickly got up from her seat and exited the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Breathe, Brooke, breathe. You're just overreacting, you didn't even give her a chance to explain." Brooke mumbled to herself as she sat in her car which was parked in the doctors office parking lot.

If Peyton is really pregnant, then everything Brooke's been dreading these past few months will come true. Lucas would become like Dan, and then he would choose Peyton over she.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So...you really are pregnant?"

"No...I mean...I don't know yet. They should have the results soon; they said I should wait here."

"Okay...maybe you should try calling Brooke."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Peyton quickly dialed Brooke's number and waited. "She's not answering."

"Fuck." Lucas mumbled to himself, quiet enough that only he and Peyton heard it. Once again, he screwed up with Brooke.

"Luke, I'm sorry for causing this trouble and all...I know you and Brooke were just starting to try to be friends again."

He nodded solemnly and lowered his head, scuffing his shoes on the linoleum floor.

After six more patients were called, another doctor, as Lucas presumed was Peyton's, came out.

"Miss. Sawyer."

"Can you, um, can you come with me, Lucas?"

"Yeah, I probably should." He said, knowing that if Peyton were actually pregnant, he'd like to hear it from the doctor herself.

He didn't know what made him do it, but Lucas reached down and laced his fingers through Peyton's. He was ready to face the truth.

"Okay." The doctor started while looking at the two. "I have your results Peyton and you are..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Don't hate me for leaving it there! I just had to leave a cliffhanger. Sorry...**

**But you will definitely find out if Peyton is or isn't pregnant in the NEXT chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**Thanks----------Melissa**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - WOW! 25 reviews for one chapter is the most I've ever, ever, ever gotten! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I was completely shocked, and totally happy! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've just been getting tons and tons of homework, projects, and tests. My teachers are just horrible, lol. **

**I'll try and get a new chapter of 'I Hate to Love You' out soon but I can't promise anything. I have to do my homework, finish reading a boring-ass book, and study for an English test** **on Romeo and Juliet this weekend so don't expect anything these next few days. However, if by some chance I do get some time I will try my best to update. **

**Well, sorry for my long A/N, and please enjoy and review!**

**Thanks!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 13 -

It wasn't like she was surprised or anything. Things had been going way too perfectly lately and this thing was just a way to end the completely drama-less week.

She closed her eyes and drew out a heavy breath. The stress was definitely not good for the baby.

She stared at her phone that was positioned on the front passenger seat of her car. This was the fourth time it had been ringing in two minutes and she was seriously considering throwing the cellular phone out the window.

She picked up the slim object, opened it, pressed a button, slammed the phone back down, and sighed, satisfied.

If there was one thing that Brooke Davis learned from her teen years, it was that all boys are stupid and the only thing they're capable of doing is breaking hearts. But, no matter how cliched it sounded, Lucas wasn't just some boy.

He was _the _boy, and of course that changed everything.

She'd never be able to get over him. _Ever. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have your results Peyton and you are not pregnant."

The two blondes sighed in relief.

NOT pregnant!

"Well, I ought to be off to my next patient. You two have a good day." The doctor quickly dismissed herself.

"Well that's a relief." Lucas mumbled, suddenly feeling much better as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah." Peyton said while awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Well look...I should..." Lucas started.

"Yeah, she should go talk to Brooke."

"You sure that you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Now go." Peyton gave him a small smile as she watched him leave the room.

She still loved him. _Great._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke, please." Lucas begged to Brooke's voice mail. "Please just, just call me back when you get this. Peyton's not pregnant. I mean, she thought she was but she's not. Please. We really need to talk."

Lucas closed his phone for what felt like the millionth time.

He understands why she's mad, but Peyton's not even pregnant. And even if she was, what, was Brooke just going to ignore him for the rest of their lives?

Lucas looked up from the floor upon hearing the bouncing of a ball. He stood up to greet his friend.

"Hey, Skillz, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just came to shoot some hoops. Man, what has been up with you lately?"

"Uhhh." Lucas paused. "A lot." He shrugged.

A lot seemed like a sufficient answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke? Rachel?" He had been standing outside Rachel's large house for ten minutes now. "Anyone?"

He finally gave up, his voice too sore from screaming. He tried opening the door and fortunately, it wasn't locked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke?...Anyone?"

She had been home for about two hours before Lucas had come over and had been consistently banging on the front door. Rachel was out partying with some guy she'd just met and Brooke was nowhere near in the mood to get up and walk downstairs to open the door. Finally, the banging from downstairs came to an abrupt stop and she wiped her eyes for the billionth time.

She seriously felt like dying. Which really, really, isn't good considering the obvious fact that she's pregnant. Her head was pounding and she was breathing short, jagged, breaths.

"Brooke." The sound reappeared. This time it seemed closer and not as loud. "Can I come in?" It was then she realized that Lucas had somehow gotten into the house and was right outside her bedroom door.

"Go away, Luke." She mumbled, seriously not in the mood for fighting.

"Ya know, you and Rachel should really learn to keep the doors locked."

"I said go away."

"Brooke, please, just let me talk."

It seemed ridiculous to Brooke that they were still having this conversation through the door. But she wasn't letting him in. Not yet.

"No."

"Did you even listen to the messages I left you?"

"No and there's a reason I haven't been answering your calls." Her eyes glanced towards the phone. Nine missed calls and three text messages.

"Brooke," And for a second there was complete and utter silence. "Peyton's not... she's not pregnant, Brooke."

It was then Brooke decided to listen. Peyton wasn't pregnant and she had got herself all worked up for nothing.

"I'm scared, Lucas." She finally admitted. She still hadn't gotten up from her bed to let him. "Scared about what's about to happen. Scared about everything. I mean, things were finally going to be okay and normal again, well as normal as they could be. And than this one thing, one little thing, happens and suddenly all I've been keeping inside me comes out. And I realize I can't keep bottling my feelings up like that anymore. I mean I'm probably not making any sense of anything but-..."

"I know, Brooke. I'm scared, too. But you've got to let me in." He wasn't talking about her letting him in her bedroom. He meant let him in emotionally. And she wanted to, really wanted to. But she couldn't trust him anymore; she couldn't trust him enough to let him in. "You've got to let me know what's going on."

By now Brooke had stopped talking. She was just listening to his words, crying, too. She finally spoke again.

"I can't...I can't do that, Luke. I can't...I can't trust you."

"Why? Brooke, please. I'm sorry, I am truly one hundred per cent sorry."

Silence.

"Brooke..." He managed to get out right before he felt a slight twinge coming from his chest. "Please..."

Out of nowhere she heard a thud come from outside the door.

"Luke? Lucas?"

No response.

"Lucas?" She quickly wiped her face and got up from her bed in panic.

Opening her bedroom door, she almost fainted at the sight before her.

Lucas had collapsed and seemed unconscious.

He was having a heart attack.

It wasn't like she was surprised or anything. Things had been going way too perfectly lately and this thing was just a way to end the completely drama-less week.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Another cliffhanger, I know. **

**I know that sucked big time; my last few chapters have. I've been having trouble writing this but I think the next chapter will be much better now that I know which direction I want to take this in. **

**So if you want to find out what happens in the aftermath of Lucas's heart attack, REVIEW. **

**Last chapter got a GREAT response so let's keep it that way.**

**Melissa. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N - I know it's been awhile. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 14 -

Pacing up and down was the only thing that remotely made any sense at the moment. So that's just what she did in the waiting room, awaiting news on Lucas' condition. Some late night talk show was playing on the television that was plastered way up high on the wall. The picture was static-y and Brooke couldn't figure out which show it was.

"_Lucas? Lucas, wake up." Brooke cried over Lucas' unconscious body. She mustered up enough strength, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed 911. _

_It took approximately two minutes for the paramedics to come racing in. _

"_I can't find a pulse!" One of them screamed. _

"_He's under cardiac arrest!" Another said._

_Brooke stood in the corner, her hand brought up to her mouth. Was she at blame for all this? Had she put him under so much stress that made him have the heart attack?_

"Maybe you should stop doing that." Peyton suggested. "Try sitting down."

"Maybe you should back off." Brooke spat back. She was so not in the mood. She saw Peyton give up and lean back in the chair. Brooke's facial expressions softened and she took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry...It's just...I'm scared. What if he's not okay?" Goddamn her stupid hormones...always making her cry.

"He'll be fine, Brooke. He will. Luke's a fighter."

"Brooke, Peyton." The two girls looked up to find a distraught-looking Karen.

"Karen." Brooke said, getting up to give the woman a hug.

"I got here as fast as I could. Any news?" Karen bit her lip. She knew she had to stay strong for Brooke, even though it was her own son's life that was in jeopardy.

"They haven't told us anything."

"Well, no news is good news, right? C'mon let's go sit down." Karen took Brooke's hand and walked her over to the seats.

And then they waited...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you all here for Lucas Scott?" A doctor addressed the three girls. Nathan and Haley had just been called and they'd be arriving soon as well.

"Yes." Karen answered for them all. "We are."

"Mr. Scott was brought in at just the right time. If he'd been brought in, perhaps, a second later there's no doubt he may have not survived. He was under cardiac arrest, however, we were able to reverse it with the defibrillator and he's now in stable condition. He's still not awake, though, so we have to take every precaution. However, it could be awhile until he wakes up. He just has to heal one hundred percent."

"Do you know what triggered this, doctor?"

"It seemed that he was a bit distressed and his HCM definitely played a role in it."

Brooke nodded accepting the answer. So maybe it wasn't all her fault. Sure, stress had a part to do with it, but it was also from his heart condition.

"Can we go see him?"

"Only family."

"I'm his mother." Karen said firmly.

Peyton nudged Brooke and Brooke cleared her throat before responding.

"He's the father of my baby." She said, placing a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Very well, he's in room 215."

Karen headed out the door with the doctor while Brooke turned to Peyton.

"See, Brooke. He's going to be okay, really."

"But what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will. You heard the doctor, he's stable. Just go, he needs to hear your voice. I'll wait in here and fill Nathan and Haley in when they get here." Peyton reassured her, wrapping her in a hug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey." Brooke's voice cracked. Karen looked up from her son.

"Hi, Brooke. Come, sit." She motioned toward a seat next to the hospital bed.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asked timidly, taking a seat next to Karen. She knew it was a stupid question to ask. She'd just heard the answer from the doctor himself.

Karen made a sympathetic face and then answered. "He'll pull through, though." She clamped her son's lifeless hand in hers and kissed it.

"I just feel like I'm partially responsible for all this. Our relationship these past few months, if you can even call it one, has been very rocky and I must've put him under a lot of stress. I just..." She paused and wiped away a few stray tears. "I don't know anymore."

"Brooke, you can't blame yourself. Everything will be okay, he'll be fine. I know my son."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said, through tears. "I shouldn't be crying. You have enough to deal with..."

"It's fine, Brooke, really." There was a silence before Karen spoke again. "You know, Brooke, I never got to ask when you'd be moving in."

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't Lucas ask you yet?"

"Ask me what?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression a few nights ago that he was going to ask you to move in with us. I guess not."

Before Brooke could respond, Peyton appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, if anyone asks, I'm Lucas's sister." Peyton said, giving a small smile. "Nathan and Haley are in the waiting room. They wanted me to see how things are."

"I'll go say hi to Nathan and Haley." Karen excused herself. "I'll be right back."

"Hey." Peyton took Karen's seat. "How you holding up?"

Brooke shrugged staring at Lucas's unconscious body. He wanted to ask her to move in?

"He's probably going to hate me when he wakes up?"

"He doesn't hate you, Brooke."

"Well he doesn't love me, that's for sure."

Peyton sighed, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you still love him?"

"Yeah." Brooke mumbled. "I actually still do." It was one of the most honest things she'd admitted to herself in the past month.

"Brooke," Peyton cleared her throat. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, staring directly at Peyton.

"I...I think...I think I still love, Lucas, too."

Brooke's head snapped back to Lucas. She felt like she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything.

Because in those few words, her day became a million times worse.

"_I think I still love, Lucas, too." _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - I really don't know what's gotten into me, but I know that this, along with the other last few chapters, really suck. I haven't been happy with any of my new chapters lately. I'm sorry. If it's really bad, just let me know what I need to improve on, please, it would really help. **

**Also, in case I decide to start writing ahead, let me know if the Brucas baby should be a boy or girl. I don't need names just yet, I'll ask for those later on. Just what you think the baby should be. You will find out in a few chapters. **

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-----Melissa**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N - Okay, so it wasn't as long as a wait for this chapter as it was for last time; I'm very proud of myself. Lol. **

**I would like to thank: **princetongirl, Sammyluvr83, othfan326, Brucas True Love, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, BrOoKe DaViS23, romance in the rain, jess, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Hockeyhunni26, toddntan, iluvmedou, jizzy80, and, onetreehillgirl066 **for their reviews. I loved them all, so please, continue to review! **

**Here's chapter 15:**

**Please, read, enjoy, and review!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Bad Dream

Chapter 15 -

"_I think I still love Lucas, too." _

Brooke didn't dare turn around to face the blonde. Had she really just said that? Those words...they just rolled off her tongue...almost naturally.

Almost as if she had no problem saying those words to Brooke. Like she hadn't just heard Brooke confess that she still loved him.

And like she wasn't aware of Brooke's pregnancy with his child.

"Brooke?"

"Don't...just don't." She silenced her.

She felt sick; sick to her stomach. How could Peyton just say those words to her and then expect everything to be a-okay.

Even if they weren't sitting there, in a hospital room, with an unconscious Lucas lying there, the thought would still be unsettling.

"_I think I still love Lucas, too." _What a stupid thing to say. She might has well have said : _"I know you have a lot of stuff going on and all. The father of your baby is unconscious and you're still trying to define your feelings for him. So, I'm just gonna load off all my problems to you. Might as well, right?"_ It was just as stupid. Just as pathetic.

"But, Brooke, I'm sor-."

"What?" Brooke whipped her head around to face her former best friend. "You're sorry? Sorry for what?" She stood up from the seat, advancing towards the blonde. "Sorry for saying you love Lucas?" She pointed a finger in her face. "Because you can't be sorry for that. You said you were sorry for that the last time, oh, wait, and the time before that, too. That sorry can't possibly mean anything because then you wouldn't have to keep saying it."

Peyton winced as Brooke's cold, harsh words poured out of her mouth. Brooke knew she wasn't overreacting though. Not one bit. She had every right to be mad at that blonde bitch she once called her BFF.

"But maybe..." Brooke continued on. "Maybe you're saying you're sorry for being a _bitch_. Then I could maybe understand." She said, incredulously. "I gotta go." She mumbled the last part in a vulnerable voice. Right now, she was mad. Mad because of those words that left Peyton's mouth. But she didn't have to worry about losing Lucas to Peyton...yet. Because Lucas is unconscious, not awake. When he wakes up, though, that's a different story. Then that's when to get scared.

With a swift movement, she exited the room, leaving a dumbfound Peyton behind.

It was then, in that moment, that Peyton demolished all thoughts in her mind of chances to rekindle her and Brooke's friendship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maybe she was being extremely harsh on Peyton. At least this time she had the courtesy to say how she felt about Lucas before going right ahead and kissing him. _No_, Brooke dismissed that thought quickly. Peyton was supposed to be her _friend_ and friends don't steal other friends' _boyfriends. _But the only problem is, she and Peyton aren't exactly friends anymore. And she and Lucas aren't girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, either. But the baby, maybe that counted for something. It just had to. Peyton's the wrong one in this situation, not Brooke, it's Peyton.

Brooke sighed defeated, closing her cell phone. She had called the hospital four times in the past half hour and Lucas still had not awoken. She felt guilty, knowing that she should be right by his side for when he wakes up. If it was her unconscious, she knows that she'd want Lucas to be by her side. But there was no way she was going to be going back to the hospital. Peyton was probably still there.

Within a matter of seconds, her cell phone's ring-tone filled the air and she was surprised to see that it was Haley calling.

"Hey." She sighed into the phone. Haley was one of the only people she could talk to at the moment.

"Hey. I was wondering, maybe you wanna go back to the hospital, ya know. In case he wakes up. I can come pick you up if you want. I was just heading over there now."

"No, thanks. I can't, well I can, it's just, I don't wanna go there."

"Maybe you should call Peyton then, sort things out."

"This has nothing to do with Peyton, Haley." She replied defensively.

"I'm just saying...oh, nevermind."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on any side, Brooke. Just forget it, okay."

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke immediately felt sorry. She didn't mean to snap at Haley. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to all moody on you, it's just—." She stopped upon hearing commotion from the doorway. Rachel and _Peyton._ "—Haley, let me call you back."

"I tried to stop her." Rachel said, throwing her arms up in defense.

"Ugh, god, Peyton what do you want?" By now, Rachel had left and it was just the two former friends.

"Can we talk? I mean, like, have an honest conversation."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Honesty and Peyton never meshed well. She could already predict the conversation she would have with her. It would be all about her love for Lucas. It seemed that was the only time Peyton was ever honest; the times where it would crush Brooke.

"What is it, Peyton? What is it you need to say? It can't possibly make me more pissed off than I already am. So you might as well just get everything off your chest."

Peyton opened her mouth, ready to speak. Before anything came out though, Brooke's phone rang.

She was going to ignore it and let it continue to ring, but she noticed it was from Karen. It must have something to do with Lucas.

"Karen...Is Lucas okay?"

"He's awake, Brooke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Crappy way to end it, I know. But I wanted to leave some sort of cliffhanger. Albeit not a big one, it's still something. Since I'm off a whole week for Christmas break, I may update a little sooner than usual. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (And if I don't update beforehand, HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

**-------Thanks, **

**Melissa **


End file.
